On The Run
by crystal universe
Summary: Amethyst is unsure of everything, even herself, this is the story of her past and her future. :) I hope you enjoy! (mentions of violence, torture, if you are sensitive to these topics, don't read) Ships will be revealed as I write ;)
1. In The Dark

**Authors note:**

 **I never plan what I write before I write, so I am in the dark as much as you are… all I know about this story is that it will be from [blanks] POV and won't be a human AU.**

 **Chapter one**

 _ **In the dark**_

 **Amethyst POV**

I shivered, a cold sweat breaking out all over my body. She was back, she was coming… Or at least, 'it' was coming. I whimpered pathetically from within the confines of the small dark hole I knew as my home, mine, my territory. The false safety I'd convinced myself this hole had was the only thing that kept me from screaming, although even with the comfort of the sickly sweet lies I told myself, every part of my was aching the undeniable urge to run, run, run and never ever stop.

 _This is home…_ I told myself over and over. _You can't run from home, it's against the rules… isn't it?_

I bit my lip in shame. The doubt. The constant doubt lingering at the end of each thought I claimed as my own. Rules, fear, doubt and complete confusion overruled me and I felt tears slipping down my cheeks. Nothing was my own, _home,_ was not my own, my thoughts where owned by my doubt, and even my body didn't _have_ to be my own, I could change it to whatever I wanted, for however long I wanted.

The only thing that broke me from my day dream was that awful sound again. Screaming. Endless screaming. And that other sound, loud cracks breaking through the silence, that unidentifiable sound that haunted my dreams, when I had dreams, if I ever slept again.

It was then when a large orange hand grabbed my throat and dragged my flailing fighting body away from… 'home'.

A strangled noise escaped my throat and I was thrown to the ground. I screamed as the rocky floor beneath me scratched and cut the side of my body. I curled into a ball, wanting to be as small as I could, hoping she might ignore me, or even better, not see me. I cursed my stupid fantasies as she cracked down that stupid thing of hers, the sound revealed itself, a whip. Pain shot through my body and I spasmed and screamed for her to stop, tried to talk but not able to due to each terrible crack.

"PATHETIC!" The orange woman screamed suddenly and the whipping stopped. "EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU ARE PATHETIC, EARTH IS PATHETIC!" Her words meant so much more than I could ever have imagined. There were more of us, more of us living in stupid holes, living in the dark.

A stupid smile crossed on my face for a fleeting second. She glared at me, a poisonous expression drilling through me, even more painful than the dreaded whip. And then she said something. Something that really stung, more than it should've, I didn't even know what it meant. "You. Came. Out. Wrong." She snarled, and, with one final kick, she turned and left me crying and whimpering on the cold hard ground. In the dark. Alone, once more.

The yellow woman was burned into my mind for years and years. Paranoia gripped me wherever I went, although most of my years in the caverns and holes and darkness was not spent venturing out, it was spent crying or shaking or reliving the pain. I never heard screams again, I wondered where they all went, I also wondered if they were still alive but never dwelled on that thought for too long.

Sometimes I would wake up from dreams and imagine her hand around my neck again, pulling me out, further, further, and then I would find myself screaming in the spot where I had made myself the smallest I'd ever been.

She was the only thing from this entire mess that had come out as it was meant to, she was perfect, had everything that no one else had. She was special and she knew it. But I had come out _wrong._ I was a _mistake_. I was _worthless._ I had none of her strength, nor ability. Sometimes I would wonder if it was a good thing or a bad thing that she possessed these qualities, other times I didn't think at all.

One night I was sitting outside by a small flickering campfire, trying to warm my freezing hands and singing softly to myself when I heard voices. They were happy, light voices and as soon as I added more fuel to the fire I regretted it. What if they saw me? What if yellow woman was with them? I held back a scream and flung myself into my hole. I yelped in shock and sharp pain as my shoulder bashed violently against the wall. I clasped my fingers around my gem, still not entirely sure what it was for, or why I was made with it. And then, as the voices got nearer, my gem began to glow.

I cursed under my breath and desperately tried to cover the bright light with my small, podgy hands. A few beautiful shards of light still shone through. I was mesmerised by it, staring dumbly at the way it danced on the walls of my hidy-hole. But then a shadow at the front of my cavern snapped me back into reality.

The face smiled and she pushed up her glasses, winking at me with all three of her eyes. She held out a hand, "I'm garnet." She smiled and crouched down. "Nice to meet you."

And at that moment, the only thing I could do was stare and stare at her hands, the beautiful gem glistening on her palm. I had been right. All this time, there _were_ more of me. Well, her appearance was different… But… she was a _gem._

And even after all of these years of not knowing what I was made for or who I was I said quietly. "I'm amethyst, nice to meet you too…"


	2. The Runt

**Authors Note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I really enjoyed writing it! Anyway, let's get on with it ;) I'll see y'all at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

 _ **The Runt**_

 **Amethyst POV**

I sat at the back of the cavern for a while before shaking my head and crunching myself into a ball. I didn't want to take her hand. Last time I had seen someone offering me their hand it had resulted in pain and suffering and nightmares for years onwards. Garnet tilted her head to one side and shrugged. "It is your choice." She said calmly, then stood up and turned her back on me as she started to walk away. I frowned. I wondered if she actually wanted me, if she wanted to help me. Instead of calling after her I crawled to the top of my hole and crouched, watching as she returned to the other gems that accompanied her here.

"She does not want to come." I heard her low calm voice say.

"B-but why! We were only showing her kindness!" The woman who spoke now had a beautiful stone in the centre of her forehead, ginger hair that curved around her face and framed her features. She wore dainty slippers, and her overall form was much like a pixie.

I looked at myself. Podgy and small, whereas she was tall and slender. Stumpy and aggressive but she looked gentle and graceful. I felt my heart plummet into my stomach, and felt a sickness passing through me. I was gross, a freak, the only one that came out wrong in the entire kindergarten.

Suddenly her gaze landed on me and she scowled, "is that an amethyst?" She whispered loudly to another woman who I had not noticed before. Her curls tumbled down her back and shoulders like roses and her rosy pink skin complimented her gem and beautiful white gown. I was in awe.

"It is indeed!" The rosy pink woman said with a grin and turned to Garnet, "Garnet we must take her away from this terrible place! God knows how long she's been hiding her in the dark, all alone!"

"Pearl, c'mon, I think she'd like to meet you!" I could've sworn I saw her glasses flash as she turned back to me, Pearl at her side. As soon as they crouched down again I scampered to the back of the cavern.

"Oh my, she is a runt!" Gasped Pearl and her words burned into my brain, joining "mistake", "worthless", "gross" and "wrong".

"Pearl!" Garnet hissed. "She's perfect just the way she is!" She turned back to me and smiled, "Don't listen to her… Amethyst was it?" I nodded. She held out her hand again and with a weary look at pearl I took it and clambered out.

Rose gave me a warm smile when she saw me and crouched down from her great height to meet me. "An amethyst…" She smiled softly and I saw her eyes twinkle in what looked like awe. "How beautiful and unique you are!" I felt a deep blush forming on my cheeks, no one had ever addressed me like that, I had never even seen myself in that way. I heard Pearl grunt in jealousy from behind me and I felt stupid and ashamed again.

"T-thank you…" I stammered, my voice raw and unpractised, wildly different to the smooth and relaxed tone of Rose's voice. She took my hands in hers, rubbing over the cuts and bruises. Her eyes went cloudy and sad for a moment before she looked back up at me. "How did this happen, Amethyst?"

I looked at the floor and kicked a small pebble away from me. "I… Yellow woman comes here sometimes just to torment us… But I don't think they're still anyone here anymore, it's only me now, there's no more screaming from anyone else, only me." She put her palms on my cheeks ad rubbed tears I didn't even notice from my cheeks. And then she stood up, looked at Garnet and Pearl and they all nodded and said in unison.

"Jasper…"

That was the last time I went to the Kindergarten for a while, and the last time I heard Jaspers name for even longer. The gems accepted me warmly and let me live with them in the temple, which was amazing, I had a massive room. I would spend most of my time there, too scared to come out, despite knowing that the new gems I had met were harmless and had no bad intentions. I cried. A lot. Pearl didn't like me, at least, it seemed that way, I guess I was rusty on telling how others viewed me still, I felt worthless and stupid and didn't want to trouble them. Instead of thinking that they didn't come and see me because they were respecting my space and that I needed time to think and come to terms with everything, I thought it was because they saw me as a nuisance and that they disliked me.

I was wrong, as usual.

I woke up from another nightmare that I knew all too well and screamed and screamed until I had no more voice left. I didn't get any sleep after that, and after staring at the ceiling for what felt like an hour but was probably only ten minutes, I left my room. It was dark, as expected, and I walked through the empty house, properly appreciating it for the first time. I don't think that the other gems actually slept, or needed sleep, but I liked to do it, and even though they didn't sleep, I was aware that most of the time they would still go into their rooms at night time. That was a good thing, for me at least, because I didn't want to talk. I wasn't sure when I would properly start to trust them, I just wasn't ready.

When _will_ you be ready, taunted the voice in my brain.

And doubt replied, as it always did, _I don't know yet, I just don't know, give me time…_

"AARRRRGGGGGGGGGH!" I screamed in frustration. Then I fell to my knees in a puddle of tears. I think I fell asleep because when my eyes opened next it was dawn and the sun was just peaking over the hills. I looked around, hoping no one was awake yet and breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was so strange in this place, there were funny shaped beams and wood bolted in strange places to make shapes. I was confused by every little thing and even the sea through panels on the walls facing the sandy front and blue waters made me feel annoyed. I didn't know anything.

"Good morning, Amethyst!" I heard a soft low voice from behind me that I identified as Rose's. I jumped and scrambled to the corner on all fours like some mistreated animal. She giggled, "I won't hurt you Amethyst, you're safe here… Please believe me, you're safe…" I gulped down my fear and wrapped my arms around my legs. "I'm s-sorry…"

"No, no, don't be! You did nothing wrong! It's okay…" She went to a weird shaped bit of wood and pulled it out, then she sat on it. I tilted my head in confusion and she giggled a soft little giggle again. "Oh, I see, come, come, let me show you what everything is!"

And she did, she showed me toilets and showers and beds and bath tubs and tables and things that were so simple after knowing them but so amazing and wonderful to me. My favourite place to sit soon became the kitchen surface and I was often greeted by Rose in the mornings as I sat here and waited for the day to wake up.

"Amethyst!" Garnet greeted me with a grin as she walked in, second to wake up. "I'm glad to see you up and about!" I grinned back at her, the first time I had ever really smiled, I wondered if I was doing it right. From the way she cringed slightly I immediately snap my mouth shut and didn't try it again.

And then pearl came. She sneered and ignored me as she walked past to sit on, what I remember was called, a chair.

"Rose, listen to me…" I heard her whisper loudly.

"No pearl, I know exactly what you are going to say and I won't have it."

"You never have anything I have to say, Rose, and you never will! You never even have what Garnet has to say!"

"Oh yes I do…" I heard Rose purr, almost like a dangerous lion, stalking her pray. "And she makes far more sense than you do…"

"Well then I'm leaving, Rose, if I really mean that little to you!" She had tears brimming in her eyes and she shot right up, her chair skidding backwards. Then she continued further. "IF YOU REALLY CHOSE THAT LITTLE RUNT OVER ME THEN GO ON ROSE, WATCH ME GO!"

"That's ENOUGH!" Garnet said, not raising her voice, but speaking firmly. The whole room went silent until I nodded. It _was_ enough. It was too much. And tears streaming down my face I ran through the door, sobbing as the glass shattered around me and scratched my arms. I ran until my podgy little legs could carry me no further. I ran until my raspy breath could take it no longer. I ran until my flabby stomach growled and protested in pain and hunger. I ran until I collapsed in a pool of blood, sweat and tears- quite literally.

* * *

 **OMG! Did you enjoy that?! I sure enjoyed writing it AAAAHAHHHHH! I can't wait to develop these ideas further, now I am writing I know more about what I want to aim for as a final project and have started drafting some ideas! If you have any ideas feel free to leave reviews or PM me here, or over on instagram where I am :) Anyways, see y'all later, I hope you're as excited as I am for the next chap!**


	3. No Words Needed

**Authors note:**

 **I am SO happy with that last chapter, my aim now is to start developing the individual personalities a little more- I won't alter them from the show, just keep on writing until I get used to writing as them or writing speech for them. I feel like I am doing okay for now though! :D**

 **A few more notes I'd like to address:**

 **Would you guys want me to start a series like this where I do Sapphire + Ruby's path until we see them as they are, Pearls Journey, Rose's journey until her death, even maybe steven's?**

 **Would you ever want me to write a Pearl x Rose/Pearl x Amethyst fanfic?**

 **Would you ever want me to write a human AU- if so what type (eg. Highschool) and also what POV would you want me to write it from**

 **I am also considering doing a Lapidot fanfic, and this will probably become more definite depending on how many viewers I get and if people continue to show the love and support they are currently!**

 **And a massive thank you to everyone who likes this series so far!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **No Words Needed**_

 **Amethyst POV**

I slept until dawn the next morning to find myself in a sunlit room beneath a glass dome roof and resting my head on a fluffy pillow that felt as soft as clouds. My arms felt tight and stiff and I saw some bandages wrapped around them, dried blood must have seeped through because the bandages did not look clean.

"You're awake…" A soft voice said. Rose.

I remained silent as she waltzed toward me, every step taken with care and a grace which I could never match.

"You're not like us…" She smiled. I flinched at that. "Oh, no, no, no, not in that way my dear Amethyst… I mean, you are different, unique, and beautiful!" And this time, I smiled with her.

She paused for a while and sat herself gently at the foot of the bed. "But you also seem to be… Human, of sorts! And that's beautiful too! Although you look fully gem…" Now I was lost and confused but she continued with a small smile of curiosity. "You do not heal as quickly, you bleed, need sleep, and eat…"

I giggled and she looked at me. "I don't need sleep, I just like it, and I don't need food, I just like it…"

She giggled too. "Really? I should try it sometime as well! I should eat with you!" She sighed happily and looked at me, her gaze softer. "Look, amethyst, you've dealt with more than any of us have… And it's hard for you… And pearl, well, although she is kind at heart and will… let's face it, she's not making it easy for you…" I nodded. "So, I know it sounds hard, but try to ignore her…"

And this time when she smiled, she _really_ smiled. And it was beautiful. "Because you are perfect as you are!"

* * *

I woke early again and crept out. This time I didn't slip away into the kitchen and sit in the shadows on the surface I crept into the early morning breeze and leant on the barrier. My hands clung onto the barrier so hard that my knuckles were turning white, the nightmares had returned last night, and while I was enjoying the relaxation of having my hair ruffled by the wind, I was still steadying myself and fighting to stop my knees from trembling.

Nothing I did seemed to do anyone any good, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't make things right. I drew in a shaky breath and released it, watching as it flew away into the air as a small silver cloud.

The only thing keeping me alive were the things I knew best, my world, _my_ world _…_ As far as fancy inventions like chairs and tables went, I had no clue, but when it came to _my_ world, of dreams, of fantasies, of running, of jumping, of fighting… Of loving and watching the beauties of earth, I was home, everywhere was my home, I didn't _have_ to belong because out in the open I knew everything. I understood it all.

I felt a presence behind me and turned with a start. Pearl.

She saw me and looked down at the floor in shame. "Ah, look, Amethyst, i… I came to say that I'm sorry for… Anything I said or did that may have upset you, because, well, ah, I guess I was just…"

I shook my head and turned away, blowing my fringe out of my eyes as I stared out into the ocean. "Dude, the words jealous, just admit it already."

"W-wha—" I heard her splutter in a lousy objection. I threw back my head and laughed. Then I turned round and looked at her, really looked at her.

"Although you're pretty much perfect, I don't see why you're jealous of such a huge mistake like me…" I said, my laugh wearing off and my gaze lowering. "Look, just, leave me alone, okay? You've said you're sorry, no more words needed."

"Surely you can't keep brushing issues off like that?" She said sharply.

"Oh yeah?" I spluttered. "I've done it my whole life you dumbass! It works!"

"Well it obviously didn't otherwise you wouldn't be covered in scars, you wouldn't be screaming your soul away every nigh—"

"YOU THINK I WANTED MY LIFE THIS WAY, PEARL?" I screamed at her, tears streaming down my face. I stepped toward her, "YOU THINK I EVER NEEDED THIS? YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE A WEAK, USELESS, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING FREAK?" I shoved her backwards into the house, panting and sobbing. "I didn't want to be here, I didn't… a-ask for this… okay?" Then I turned and left her shaking on the wooden floor. I leant back onto the banister and placed my head in my hands, my shoulders shaking with each sob.

I must've been there for a while before I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You're not useless…" Pearl whispered and I looked up to see her face in the moonlight, she smiled softly and I looked away again.

"Get off of m—" I started, not really meaning it until she put her hands on my face and kissed me like no one else but us existed in the entire world. She kissed me like no one else but us would ever exist again. She kissed me and sent my dreams and reality merging into one. Her kiss made stars circle around us and brought the sky down just for us to enjoy. And my nightmares and trembling knees dissipated just like my smoky silvery breath had in the wind.

And then she stopped, blushed and ran into the house.

I didn't see Pearl again for days afterwards and for some reason I missed her. My stomach felt warm and happy and light but my mind was uneasy and restless. I was worried about her. My emotions were both of light and dark and I couldn't figure out what I should be feeling more of or less of, or if I should balance them, or if I should bury all of it deep inside of me.

* * *

"Is pearl okay?" I said suddenly, restless and unsteady on my stool. (all of the furniture in this house was handcrafted I had found out and my stool was designed to be perfect just for me)

"I don't know." Garnet said evenly.

"You're not going to check?" I ventured.

"No." She answered, reading a massive book.

Rose giggled. "You're worried about her? Even after what she's been like to you?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that. "Um, yeah, I guess."

Rose giggled again and then placed down a boquet she was arranging and turned her chair to face me. "You truly are a beautiful specimen, you are so full of love and peace, I hope that nothing ever comes between you and your perfect personality." I gulped and garnet pushed down her glasses.

"Now, as for Pearl," she announced, "I shall go and check on her."

I nodded and looked at Garnet. "Hm?" She asked me, noticing my glance.

"You're not going aswell?"

"No, I'm reading." She smiled.

"O-oh, of course, okay."

 **Authors Note:**

 **SOOOOO, I finally think I am getting Garnet's personality alright, I am basically just imagining seeing them acting how they do in the show and basing their responses on that. I almost captured Pearl and Rose but Rose definitely needs a lot of work lol.**

 **ANYWAYS**

 **I AM EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERSSSS!**


	4. Early Morning Madness

**Authors Note:**

 **Welp! I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has seen my story so far and enjoyed it! Even if you don't enjoy it, please leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism for ways of how I can improve! I am still an aspiring writer and am quite young also, I have plenty of time to learn!**

 **So, without further ado, let's continue the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

 _ **Early Morning Madness**_

 **Amethyst POV**

 _Dear diary,_

 _Oh fuck this shit, writing a diary is for fucking four year olds, and even then, when are four year olds going to even write, let alone write useful meaningful shit? UGH WRITING A FUCKING DIARY MAKES ME SO GOD DAMN ANGRY AND FRUSTRATED WHY AM I STILL EVEN WRITIN—_

Yeah.

So Rose said that when I get angry I should try writing about it, try to filter any negative energy into something positive so I can sleep better, take more care of myself, and have something to tell my problems to. I didn't tell her that it didn't work because she noticed the torn book in the trash and giggled her small little giggle.

I hadn't been struggling to badly lately anyway, the last thing I needed was some trashy one dollar book from someone's butt pocket that was used as an ash tray. OH GOD HERE I GO AGAIN. Garnet said I needed to control my frustration; I am starting to see why she may be right...

I am not even angry at real issues though. And it's less anger, more worry and anxiety over Pearl. Rose said she's fine but I doubt it, she's pulling a me, she hasn't left her room for days and I can't help thinking of her.

It's unlike me to worry about someone or to grow attached to someone but I love the feeling and she made me feel... important... It sounds strange in my head considering her reluctance to accept me in the beginning but, I don't even care about that now, she changed me, and I just feel like... like I am going to get broken.

"Trust me on this one Amethyst... You _will_ get broken..." Garnet's voice and hand on my shoulder shocked me and I looked up at her shining glasses.

"You can read minds?!" I voiced allowed.

She laughed, and turned her back on the ocean (we were standing on the decking above the sand and before the beach). "No, nothing too fancy!" She winked, I mean, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to, but her reflective glasses seemed to hide her eyes so... "But I do have a certain ability! Anyway, a magician never reveals there tricks."

"B-but, what do you mean I will get broken?" I spluttered desperately as she made her way back inside. She turned dramatically, and smiled.

"You know exactly what I mean..."

Then the door shut and she left me spluttering and unhopeful. Pearl still didn't come out for days.

When she did, she barely even looked at me.

* * *

I woke up to another cold and blustery morning but I decided to sit outside anyway, I didn't want to be trapped away in the house again. The house was dark and gloomy in this early hour and I was so done with dark and gloomy spaces.

I sighed heavily, looking to the pale milky sky, wispy remnants of clouds evaporating and changing as day washed away the sign of the moon. I admired the way clouds adapted and changed with whatever fazed them. I wish I was like that...

"Good morning Amethyst!" I heard Garnet say from the door. She took of her glasses and looked at me closely with all three of her eyes. "You miss her still?" She sighed. "Amethyst, you have nothing to miss, she wasn't even decent to you!"

I shook my head. "You don't understand, none of you ever understand!" I ran inside and then bumped into Pearl.

"A-Amethyst!"

I growled at her and gave her a foul look. "What's this then!" I snapped. "You hide away for a week and then when you come out you don't say a fucking thing! And NOW you're pleased to see me? Get outta my face Peeaaarl." I said her name in a low growl and with as much venom as I could muster. She deserved every bit of it. She let me down. She lifted me up and then let me go.

"No Amethyst you have to understa—"

I spun round. "OH, _I_ HAVE TO UNDERSTAND NOW, HUH? WHAT ABOUT _YOU_ FOR ONCE PEARL, SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU _EVER_ UNDERSTOOD _ME?"_ I bit my lip in shame and anger and I felt my eyes sting, tears flew from my eyes and I clenched my fists, whipping them away furiously and running to my room.

I only faintly heard Garnet say to pearl from behind me, "well, there's more to where that came from", and then Pearl telling her to shut up.

I couldn't handle a smile, I just shook my head and cursed under my breath for having to be so pathetic and weak all the time. I hated every minute of being here, at least with Jasper I _knew_ what was coming my way. Here? I _never_ knew _anything._ And I hated being in the dark, I hated being unsure and helpless. Tears streamed down my cheeks and this time I let them come.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry for such a short chapter, I just felt that this was a good way to end it and OH BOI THE FEELS :') I love writing this because ahhhh as I write I find out about the story myself and SCRREEEEEE I am so happy with this :')**


	5. Free

**Authors Note:**

 **Sorry that it has been so long! I was on my summer break and everything was so hectic I couldn't sit down and write even once! But I am back now and I intend to upload more chapters more frequently! Thank you for all those who enjoy this so far, and a thank you in advance to any new readers who have got this far in the plot and (hopefully) are enjoying it!**

 **Without further ado, let's continue the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

 _ **Free**_

 **Amethyst POV**

Days pass quickly when you are introduced to life, and places, and people. And... meaning. Days never used to flow by like this, filled with emotion, passion, anger, happiness and sadness. Days used to be filled with pain and suffering and self-hatred. I never used to enjoy living. I do now, at least, I like to think that I do now.

Pearl seemed quiet and sad, and I blamed myself for that. Rose and Garnet seemed to be in a constant state of calmness which I doubted I'd ever understand. I hopped up onto my stool and sat awkwardly.

"Amethyst!" Pearl's features lit up. I frowned- had she already gotten over it all?

"Pearl." I replied stiffly.

"Amethyst." Garnet said sternly. "Forgiveness comes easily, if only you are willing to try."

I clenched my fists under the concealment of the table. I felt my face flush hot but I took a deep breath. This wasn't fair, I felt a voice in the back of my head say. I ignored it and looked at Pearl. I forced a tight smile; she sent a sad one back to me.

"I'm sorry, Amethyst, friendships are just as new to me as they are to you."

Friendships. That's all this was to her. I felt my eyes sting but I forced the tears back, there's no way I was going to let my guard down again. The word still echoed in my mind. Friendships didn't include romances and affection; even I knew this, with my lack of knowledge on interactions. But I held back the poisonous words that threatened to slip out and breathed deeply again.

"Okay Pearl. Whatever."

She smiled and I left the table to go to the bathroom, she followed me in and locked the door. I stared at her.

"Why are you following me?" I said suddenly, defensive. "And why did you lock the door?" I pointed an accusing finger at the key in her hand. She dropped it with a clang and stepped towards me. I pushed her back.

"And what was that all about 'friendships'? Is that all I am to you? A friend? Is this all this is? A joke? Is this amusing to you Pearl, oh, I bet your loving this!"

She looked like she was going to cry but she shook her head and clenched her fists. "NO! no.." She exclaimed. "You are not a joke to me, but I have made a terrible mistake!"

"Oh what mistake, you mean me? I'm the mistake? You know I've always heard that term being used to describe me, and you know what? I never thought it'd be coming from y-"

Pearl silenced me with a passionate kiss and I was unprepared for. I eventually gave in, the kiss was heaven. I gasped as our lips parted and we both panted and giggled as we embraced in a comfortable silence. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine and smiled, before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"This is more than a friendship Amethyst, you are not a mistake, you are beautiful and perfect. But I won't be able to kiss you again, because as I said, I have made a terrible mistake... Because Rose is the love of my life, and by loving you the same way I love her, I will break her heart, and if that ever happens, I will never be able to live with myself."

I felt betrayed and lied to.

"You're saying that you... you did this all behind her back?" I said slowly, trying to process it myself.

"Yes, and I cannot do it any longer... Amethyst this must end."

I backed away from her, tears staining my cheeks. I shook my head and collapsed into a small ball, not wanting to hear anymore, not wanting to feel her lips on mine, not wanting to see her pathetic face crumpling ever second she watches my heart break. A familiar darkness sweeps me away into my thoughts and I banish all kindness, a familiar stony cold sensation of dread fills me as I mentally erase her from my life. And she is gone up in my head, but when I uncurl myself she is still standing in front of me, standing, crying, but still there. I grabbed the key she'd dropped and hurled it at her.

"GO!" I yelled. She flinched. "GO AND TAKE THAT STUPID SCRAP OF METAL WITH YOU... I don't want to see you anymore... I don't want to see any of you..." And as I turned away from her once more, she was gone, slipping away, away from me, away from my mind. But a piece of her still lingered, somewhere in my chest and slightly to the left. I placed my hand on the spot and felt a steady beat. I closed my eyes. It took me away to a happier place, it took me to a hazy lilac tinted dreamland, it took me to sleep, and it took me to morning, until birdsong drifted into my thoughts and I flew out the door and into the streets. And although she was gone, I felt lighter than air, I felt like the birds circling above me, and I felt like the ever drifting waved before me.

I felt free.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **A slightly shorter chapter oops, sorry about that, hopefully you don't mind, I just felt it came to a natural conclusion at that point, I will continue with the next chapter either tomorrow or frie=day however, so don't worry, there's definitely more to come!**

 **For now, however, I must say goodbye! And have a lovely rest of your day!**


End file.
